


Lust & Greed

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobtale, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, mafiatale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: In public the two were seen as boss and consigliere, the Lizard mob boss had most of the police and politicians in his back pocket knowing they enjoyed gambling in his casino’s.





	Lust & Greed

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Prompt on Tumblr:
> 
> 8: in secrecy  
> 43: out of greed  
> 44: out of Lust
> 
> Pairing: FieryScales   
> AU: Mafiatale/UT Mob -basically same thing in my opinion but to each their own huh

In public the two were seen as boss and consigliere, the Lizard mob boss had most of the police and politicians in his back pocket knowing they enjoyed gambling in his casino’s.

 

But in secrecy the lizard mob boss & his consigliere a blue fire elemental were more than just what their titles show, in the privacy of Hector's home he had his consigliere…..his pet…..his lover pinned to the wall, pressing against the elemental stroking their fiery cock. “such a good pet” he growls out, lust in his tone as he greedily took in how how undone the other looked already.

 

“H-Hector…..please” Phoenix whined out as Hector simply grinned as he removes the elementals trousers and underwear before pushes his trousers and underwear low enough for his erect cock to spring out, the mob boss suddenly hoisted the elemental up wrapping their legs around his waist earning a startled yelp from Phoenix only for a groan to escape them as Hector pushes his cock into them.

 

Hector didn't waste time thrust deep and hard into Phoenix, greedily taking in all the loud moans and mewls the elemental let out as he slips a hand between them grasping the elementals cock causing them to gasp. “so loud~” he purrs out capturing them in a deep kiss while he strokes Phoenix’s cock in time with his thrusts.

 

The pure pleasure of Phoenix belonging to him, moaning  **his** name caused Hectors cock to throb inside the blue fire elemental as he broke the kiss slowly. “you’ve gotten so tight around my cock  **my** consigliere~” he purrs out lowly. “h-haaa let me cum H-Hector please” Phoenix mewls out shamefully loud as Hector pounds relentlessly into them, the elemental lets out a shout as they cum over themselves and lizard mob bosses hand.

 

After a few minutes of Hector relentlessly pounding into Phoenix the mob boss lets out a feral growl cumming deep inside of the elemental causing the blue fire monster to shiver.

 

In public they were nothing more than boss & consigliere but in secrecy they were much more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> The OC's are mine
> 
> Hector is Grillby's old mob boss and ironically the bartenders and Gaster's son soulmate  
> Phoenix being the second oldest of triplets in this AU


End file.
